kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hall of Odin
THE HALL OF ODIN THE HALL OF ODIN THE HALL OF ODIN THE HALL OF ODIN THE HALL OF ODIN THE HALL OF ODIN THE HALL OF ODIN The Hall of Odin was owned by Bacter, the awesomest mod to walk the face of the earth. On average, there are about 180 people in there. The room usually had a mod. The Hall of Odin was deleted in May 2013 due to low chat activity. The room was first owned by Valkyrie who is now a forum mod. When Valkyrie gave the room to bobo, she stayed as a regular. Unfortunately, when bobo gave the room away, valkyrie left with bobo. A few of us kept in touch. Also sad, valkyrie eventually asked for her account to be permanently banned. She will be dearly missed. The room was later passed down to Bobo. After bobo gave the room up, she was also not to be found on Kongregate. This is due to a name change. The people who know her current name will not reveal it. The Hall of Odin is now currently owned by Bacter. He is AFK a large amount of time. Some of the other resident mods are Kyriva, COLTchr, Superchick7, MrBoss, DSxXevious,and EndlessSporadic. This is one of the best chat rooms, ever. You should visit the dead blog! __TOC__ Moderators Bacter Bacter is the current owner of The Hall of Odin and Supreme Overlord of the Muffynne army (and any other army, for that matter.) He is widely considered by his room members to be an epic win mod. He loves his room members like children and has only insulted CheezezbergrPls a few times (less times than anybody else in the room has managed). Bacter is currently away in Germany, where he isn't drinking beer 24/7. We hope he doesn't get mauled by a bear before he returns. Bacter's nicknames include Bacty, Bactilius, Bacteria, God, and EndlessSporadic. Everybody is Bacter except YOU. Bacter is also the inventor and current owner of the most brilliant invention ever, the Large Hardon Collider. He remembers to feed lesbians into it daily. COLTchr A Hall veteran, Colt has been around for a very long time. Recently he has moved out of the Hall but can still be found popping in and out. He is a VERY talented artist. His work can be found on Deviantart. DSxXevious Dsx is nice to mcd and likes the laser collection. DSxXevious... The loner who traversed from the deathly lands that once could've been called a chatroom. He seeks refuge in the Hall while he isn't out slaying trolls. If you didn't already notice, he loves editing his own section which he knows everybody looks at. >.> *runs away* Don't forget to mention his fear about someone taking his sister. *runs away too* EndlessSporadic EndlessSporadic (ES for short) was thought to be Bacter's alt account for an extended period of time, but this was proven false. This one goes AFK way more often than he should, and has become a lurker mod due to his ever increasing activities outside of Kongregate. ES likes cool music (As if you couldn't tell by his name, sheesh) and has discussed music in chat on many occasions. He is also known to be the reigning king of trolls within the hall of odin. This is because he is usually known to swear,spam,and be just a general troll outside of kong. Though given this nickname, ES is always polite and respectable in public settings and is always willing to help people out. He asked the Kong admins to remove all his points, so he is now a level 1 mod. EndlessSporadic is currently taking an extended vacation from Kongregate's chat due to school. He is known to pop in on occasion. Nowadays he can be found actively posting in the Off-Topic forums. Kyriva Kyriva is supposedly a very lazy person. He used to run the blog, which he allowed to die. Superchick7 Superchick7 is our local Prozac mod, and is way happier than she should be at any given time. She talks to trolls about "napping" whenever they're around and can usually be found Skystoned when not actively in chat. (Or whenever she is active in chat. She's always Skystoned, that's why everybody's passing her level.) When EndlessSporadic is on, she loves to make cookies with him for the other people in the Hall. They can be spiked sometimes, so watch out! Payton_hayes Everyone loves Payton, Payton is nice, Payton is good (hugs Payton). Payton is also one point less than Katare. He is also completely worthless as a mod,as he is rarely in chat - usually less than 30 minutes per day.He lets trolls run rampant,usually. Regulars of The Hall of Odin BlizzardHedgehog Blizz is relatively new to The Hall of Odin, but he has quickly gained the respect and consideration of his fellow Kongians. He has been described by many people that know him to be epic and awesome, and he even keeps track of his impossible badges. Very manly. He also seems to dislike tasselfoot, and he has an affinity for explosions, swordfights, car chases and karate battles. Especially if they all happen within seconds of each other. Story of his life: He started out as a newbie in Sanctuary, where he was under the protection of many awesome moderators. However, it would not stay that way forever, as trolls invaded, moderators went rogue, regulars fled and high-level users were persecuted. Paradise had fallen into a chaotic Hell, and so he sought to go elsewhere before he lost his mind. Turns out, he did just that by going to Lunatic Pandora. Half of his brains melted out, and the other half he had just left behind altogether. To make matters worse, people began to reject him simply because he was too awesome. He left and sought peace and harmony in Winterfell. He had found what he was looking for, but the silence of Winterfell had begun to bore him. So now he is a regular of the Hall of Odin, as he seeks to escape the places that he had once called home. CheezezbergrPls He is 50% human, 50% awesome, and 100% quote whore. He was once addicted to Hunter Story, which makes us question his sanity. He also placed 5th out of 100 people in the successful K.O.N.G. tournament, held by googoolyeye. CheezezbergrPls (Cheeze) has been known to fight with EndlessSporadic and likes to bring up porn quotes in chat. However,he has quit kong,and can be found on msn,facebook,or the Current Events message board on GameFAQS. Chronicles0 This AncientOld gamer is loving and huggable.. when he isn't perving at animecons, anyway! CocoaMocha Mmm yummy. Everyone luffs this cuddly sweet tasting gal - just behave when she's about or else!Has multiple pets, including: a fish (chronicles0); a frog (mojojojo882); a ninja kitty (Impeh). Likes to surprise mcd with glomps and stuff. Mvgreen54: my kong-sis-in-law ish AWESOME!!!! yay for cocoa!!!! blood18: Amazing to talk to and super sweet and nice Darcouth Is known for rage quitting and being extremely. He can't stand being wrong or lossing which he almost always is.His favorite games include:Frantic,Pyro,Papa's Pizzeria,and Meat Boy(map pack). Deafr0x If you ever want to know how to hug in Swedish, just ask Frox! He's always polite and friendly to newcomers, and loves a challenge. Dimensionless Dimensionless is... Dimensionless. Yeah, we don't really know what's up with this guy. Sometimes he's cuddly and weird, other times he's annoying, and other times he's kind of a drag. He's also a troll, and a troll-basher. "... What the fuckin' hell is up with these people? So, lesbian sex is acceptable but gay sex is not? FUCK YOU! That makes no sense at all! Elldaman311 He hangs out in the hall whenever he is on, he is very competitive, and loves a challenge. Has participated in 3 tournaments and come 12th, 10th, and 5th in that order. He is ready to help you out with a game if you ask. But beware, act up and troll, and you get muted. iamted He is Ted. What more is there to say? JuiceBoxx One of the coolest girls in the Hall. She's super sweet to just about everyone until you piss her off. She's a wild girl, but once you get to know her, she's probably one of the best people you will ever meet online. She splits her time with another room, The Parking Lot. So if she's not in the Hall, she's there. jww893 Mainly just a regular but he is awesome. Katare Katare is a god at games, his xp is over 9000 -insert DBZ reference here- (Katare: WHAT, 9000?!) (ValkyrieXxX: That's Impossible?!) KevinGuitarMan Hes a super awesome ninja that plays music. KilltheToy Another Grammar nazi, king of the nerds, and prone to confusing people with German... xD He's lucky we all love him. <3 Kresick Scary, scary Dutchman.. don't tick this guy off! O.O He IS planning to take over the world! After he has worked on his spelling and grammar fails. LethalMutiny One of many local badge whores. He is whittling at the list. A Very good sense of humor, with some wit, makes him a likable regular. master_alex nsGrif's and zeektheawesome's only friend in real life. Rarely talks, but still pretty kickass. McDestructor He's Australian. -ooh- -aaah- MercenaryLucas A fail box at times.Seems to be somewhat in a way obsessed with pixie.Hates being called mercenary so call him Lucas.His awkward comments make him funny and trolls beware you troll him and he'll troll ya right back! Minnakht We don't know, he started sitting in the Hall since he did his tourney thing. Curses Poland where he lives a lot, has a crapload of forum posts... mojojojo882 Bet ya never expected to see a frog in chat! O.O This lil froggy loves his games, and his owner CocoaMocha. mosesman0526 Moses is simply known as the most awesome person to be on Kongregate. He's very easy going and can generally get along with about everyone in chat. The question everyone asks is simply, "How can you not love a man named Moses?" Noob_Sauce OBJECTION! nsGrif ' ' nsGrif ' ' nsGrif ' ' nsGrif ' ' nsGrif ' ' nsGrif ' ' nsGrif His full name is Charles C. Donnelly, and his phone number is (425)-432-1578, but his home phone is currently broken. He does stuff a lot, is AFK a lot, gets banned ALOT. Really I don't know why he even goes here, HE EVEN SAID "Ive got more people in my fan club then you!" but responded in a few seconds with "I count the people who want me dead in my fan club." PantsAreOptional According to him everything except pants are optional. Pillowpow992 He is found in the Hall a lot, but is not always the most active person in chat. He joined Kongregate earlier than most Odinites, as a noob who could barely collect medium badges. Since then, he's grown a lot, starting his collection of imps, now with around 14, and placing 12th in the Kwest for the Holy K. He is usually very polite and conscious of grammar. If you want to start a conversation with him, he will usually respond to "pillow" or DP, an acronym for DeathPillow. ProfessorPimp ProfessorPimp: I hate koalas -.-sexytechnophobe: For someone that hates koalas, you know WAAAY too much about them... PR2_STORY He's Pixie's little bro and loved by most PR is always in the Hall, and always cheerful and happy to help others with games, especially his addiction, you've guessed it.. Platform Racing.. He's an awesome giver of hugs, but look out! Trolls will be trolled! ribnag Always ready with insults and banter, NearlyDeads should be seen and not heard... SilasArcher Sweeping manners and the skills to DM.. just don't let your guard down... Slayer353 A Chinese man who doesn't know much about China and barely knows the language. He is rarely on anymore and is usually bored. Soro99 He gets angry if you call him Sora and he knows everything about Elements. Stocksting Stocksting always Trolls. He is also hilarious. Remember, he gets mad when you say America isn't the best. Best friends with Slayer353, Brawler500, etc. TopMaster360 TopMaster360 is known for being the troll that SC7 turned good. And he remains an example of SC7's godlike powers. He is now a man of intelligent and well-thought out posts, and will pownz joo in any arguments you attempt to start. He is a force of nature not to be reckoned with. He is no longer a reg of the the Hall and can now be found in the Chill Lounge, chillin wit' dem homies and finishing off the last of the basket of e-cookies that SC7 sent him for his birthday two and a half years ago. The White Ninja232 Just an Average Joe in this hall. He is a ninja. Not just any ninja, a white ninja. WhiteSpade A good gamer, who loves hugs.. chase those Iumps, Spade! WiiPlayer113 "Wii > Xbox" A guy who loves competitions. Is currently in his 9th competition. In the first 8 placing 10th, 4th, 9th, 20th, 16th, 9th, 6th, and 3rd. xxlaylaxx Sexytechnophobe: Layla is MIIINE!! *claims* An awesome, lovely, random gal we all love...WE MISS YOU LAYLA!!! Mvgreen54: *claims half* u can keep the bottom half Pixiesis. hehe. Blood18: Pft Layla is all mine ♥♥♥ Xymnala The one known as "Xymnala", is a very mysterious thing. Nobody knows anything about Xym. All that we know is that Xym has an ass, at any rate. Xym usually finds a way to absolutely break every game Xym plays, most notably "Gemcraft Chapter 0". Xym can usually be seen taunting CheezezbergrPls or Darcouth with various things. Zeektheawesome This picture basically sums him up. Zelja He's Australian too, so don't just focus on McD. He also has openly stated that he loves trolling cheez. Zulufox1911 Lovable, friendly, ever helpful, feel free to stop by and give him a hug. (hugs? DO NOT WANT!) Hall of Odin